Perverted Attraction
by Iocus Theoda
Summary: A Ninja point of view on why he likes a certain Hyuga heiress Hinata?


**Perverted Attraction**

She was not anything unique. Was she among neither the most beautiful nor the ugliest. She is not the strongest that could make people's head bow like Tsunade-sama, nor was the weakest that she could not defend herself as a kunoichi.

He felt he was hypnotized. He did not know how or why. She was never near him or enough to be noticed in his eyesight, not that he has a wide one, actually. In fact, he never did really care before.

At first, he blamed her. Probably some genjutsu of Byakugan, like the Sharingan's. She was a heiress after all, she would learn a few secret techniques. Later, he blamed himself for being too weak in mind. She didn't do anything, so on what accusation should he debate his case?

In any other circumstances, she would be his rival, since he would not like to be of any weaknesses. However, he pathetically failed to do so. For god knows what she had done to him!

She was so silent, he felt the need to say aloud for her. She was not unique, yet he was the one needing her attention. She was not enticing or luscious, yet she was what he desired most.

Both of them have contrast personalities. He was by far an outstanding ninja, even with his notorious reputation. She was considered almost average even with her noble blood. Why was he kept filling his views with her?

Yes, that was it. She was so ordinary, so empty, he felt envious of her. His envy converted into admiration, care, and alas… nevertheless, he denied it anyway.

She would not just like people and judge them on their mere appearance. She would not be obsessed by first impressions. She had a crush on a dead last of her batch( which they found out, arguably very strong) for goodness sake.

Her hair was dull purple, not glossy like Sakura's, bright like Ino and Temari's, or gleam like Tenten and Hanabi's. He wondered briefly how it would feel to caress that hair. Would he be allowed to?

People would laugh at the possibilities of him…liking her. Firstly, he is older than her enough to be her uncle. Secondly, he read porn books, a taboo to her family, and she did not fit any description of it.

Most would consider him hitting old-hag-big-bags Hokage, or the second winner Kurenai, or even his own student Haruno Sakura( self-proclaimed most beautiful for her unique hair) or Asuma's own student, fleeting flaunter Ino.( no offence Ino fans)

Even he himself did not expect this way. Well, we should expect the unexpected. He chuckled at himself. Why, his own words backfired him. See underneath the underneath, eh?

It had been long since, slowly he had resigned to his feelings, and in time, she discovered it.

He stood on one of the training post. Hinata gave a small shriek of shock. He however, unaffected, even had an audacity to say 'yo' at the red chuunin. "Eh Kakashi-sensei?" she muttered out of curiosity. Kakashi mutely tossed a small wrapped package towards her and she gracefully caught it. She looked upwards, but he was nowhere to be seen. She opened the package.

Inside, it was an exclusive porn novel, titled "KAKASHI'S DREAM QUEST". Yes, all in capital. It was courtesy of Jiraiya. Hinata remembered vaguely on the recent bestseller's book named she had knew had the words "dream quest" , and when she read the introduction, her whole face flushed in embarrassment. No wonder Jiraiya always look at her solemnly like a meat a thousand metres high nowadays.

A note slipped out from the book. She picked up the note and read it. "Please read the last dialogue/sentence in the book," it wrote. She proceeds doing what was instructed, and her eyes softened.

Further, away, in the bustling crowd at the Konoha Street, Kakashi continued his daily life, when he muttered under his breath the same sentence she had read;

"I do love you, Hinata."

**P/S: to all Gaian users, I wanna know ur id, and well, can we be friends? See my sig? She's very lonely, she need friends… be my friend, be her friend… so tell me, I mean us, ur id . PM me at Jestuarn. Buh-bye! ;)**


End file.
